Tome
Tomes are magic books used as weapons by Charlotte Aulin in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. While they lack physical power compared to Jonathan's weaponry, they compensate this by being an early source of elemental melee attacks and/or having extra vertical range. Besides, they are one of the fastest melee weapon classes in the game, only outclassed by short swords and fists in speed. List of Tomes Encyclopedia Charlotte starts with this book at the start of the game. It deals very weak Slash and Holy damage, and has extremely low reach as only the book is used to attack (nothing will spawn from its pages). Amusingly enough, the Holy element usually makes it out-damage the Vampire Killer in the early game, as many enemies are weak to it. Tome of Arms The Tome of Arms is an encyclopedia of weaponry divided in three volumes which inflict basic physical damage. There is also a fourth secret volume, banned for its destructive secrets, which deals Holy damage. # Tome of Arms 1 - Found very early in the game, at the Entrance (under the main hallway). A single sword comes out of the book with each attack, dealing Slash damage. # Tome of Arms 2 - Found in the Great Stairway, near the bottom-right area (under the stairs) of the upper large room. Three weapons come out from the book with each attack, dealing Slash damage and covering a wide area in front of Charlotte, allowing her to attack enemies better in certain situations than with Jonathan's weaponry. # Tome of Arms 3 - Found in Burnt Paradise. The player must start by exploring the right side of the level to obtain it. Its animation is similar to that of the Tome of Arms 2, with three weapons coming out of the book to deal Slash damage. # Tome of Arms X - The Tome of Arms X is a reward from one of Wind's quests: "The Lost Page". To acquire it, the player must find two torn pages (Tome of Arms p1 and Tome of Arms p2) somewhere in the Nest of Evil. A single sword comes out from the book's pages with each attack, dealing Holy damage. Since most enemies are weak to Holy, it is the most powerful tome in the game. However, in some situations the Tome of Arms 3 may be a better choice as it has a wider area of attack and may even have the possibility to deal multiple hits (like in the battle against True Dracula, where Charlotte can fend off Dracula's closing claws much better than with the Tome of Arms X). It's interesting to note that this weapon does pure Holy damage, i.e the enemy's melee defenses are ignored while calculating the damage dealt. This means that in some situations, it actually out-damages the true Vampire Killer, though of course it lacks its other advantages. Blank Book The Blank Book can be bought at Vincent's shop. It is a slight upgrade from the Encyclopedia, but has no elemental attributes, deals very weak Slash damage and has extremely low reach. However, it is essential for completing one of Wind's quests: "Kill Gergoth". Charlotte must deliver the finishing blow on Gergoth in the Nest of Evil while wielding the Blank Book. To complete the quest, the player may choose to cast a couple of 1,000 Blades at Gergoth and then weaken him more by letting Jonathan attack him a couple more times, then switch to Charlotte and finish him off. It's also recommended trying to raise Charlotte's STR as much as possible (STR Boost, Open Veil, Wedding Dress, Combat Boots, Assassin's Cape, etc.). The reward for completing this quest is the Cocytus spell. Don Quixote Based on the novel Don Quixote of La Mancha written by Spanish writer Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra. A little horseman knight wielding a lance comes out of the book to deal Fire damage. It can be found in the Great Stairway, right outside the Save Point before the battle with Keremet. Tristan&Isolde Based on the classic tale of Celtic legend Tristan and Iseult. A tome with the Ice attribute. It can be found in the Forest of Doom, at the top-left part of the level. Since not many enemies are weak to Ice, this tome ends up being one of the weakest in the game. Book of Death Found at the top-left part of the boulder room in the Forgotten City (Owl Morph or Griffon Wing required). The head of spawns from the book, dealing Dark damage. Again, since most enemies in the game are resistant to Dark, it ends up being another weak weapon, not to mention the base damage of Tome of Arms 2, a book got much earlier, is higher anyway. Item Data Trivia *A book lying behind the God Speed Shoes in "Shadow Battles" from the animated series has a cover very similar to that of Tristan&Isolde and Don Quixote. See also *Magic Book Category:Magic Books Category:Portrait of Ruin Items